


A Convergence of Sorcery

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Dr. Strange - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Dimension, Dinner, F/M, Oral Sex, Portals, Sex, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Dr Strange and Clea have a date after six months apart.





	A Convergence of Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonicus/gifts).



Strange was dressed in his most stylish outfit with his cloak billowing behind him as he hurried into the small, intimate octagon shaped room, awkwardly carrying a small round table with him. As soon as he was in the room, he placed the table on the rich red, plum, and gold weave carpet that dominated the middle of the room. Strange smiled and snapped his fingers. Music began to fill the room from nowhere, the Bee Gees “Night Fever.” 

Stephen danced in place for a moment with the music, his cape moving with him and throwing in a few of its own moves before Stephen chuckled and stopped, returning his attention to the table. 

He frowned and took a step back, adjusting the table one way, then the other. His eyes narrowed each time he stepped back to look at the table, trying to make sure the placement was perfect. The room had a small fireplace in one wall, dark paneled walls covered with rich tapestries showing the landscapes of far off places--not all them places on earth. Over the fireplace was a large portrait of some past sorcerer supreme staring down disapprovingly at Stephen, also wearing rich robes and the cloak of levitation. The man in the painting had a decidedly sour expression, his dark eyes following Stephen everywhere he moved. 

Stephen glared back at the painting. “You never had a woman in here or is it the music?” 

The portrait didn’t answer him. Stephen made a face at the man in the picture, sticking his tongue out before he snapped his fingers and the music disappeared. Stephen pulled down one eye wrinkling his nose at the painting before he went back to moving the table a centimeter one way, then a centimeter another way. 

Stephen was so engaged in his task of adjusting the table one way then another that he didn’t hear his friend Wong come up behind him and stand in the doorway to watch him with an amused expression. 

“I don’t know Strange, Clea is going to hate you after she sees that the table is facing the wrong way...that one centimeter to the left is going to throw her off.” Wong chuckled. “She’ll hate you forever! Your love will die and wither…” Wong put his hand to his chest looking overly dramatic as he whined. “Oh Clea, forgive me for the table!! It will never happen again! Please, take me back!” 

Strange spun around, grabbing at his heart. “Damn it, Wong!” 

Wong grinned like a naughty schoolboy folding his arms back across his chest. “I think the table looks fine.” 

Strange frowned with a look back at the table. “I suppose. Did you find the chairs?” 

Wong pointed behind him with his thumb. “Yeah, two French Renaissance chairs with black velvet cushions, ready and waiting sir.” 

Stephen made a face at Wong as he walked past the other man to retrieve the chairs. Wong watched Strange as the sorcerer began to do the same thing with the chairs as he had the table, moving them one way, then another. Wong rolled his eyes. 

“She isn’t going to care about the chair placement Stephen.” 

Strange sighed. “I know, I just...I just want everything to be perfect for her. This is our first time being together in six months…” 

Wong smiled. “Just make sure the food is good, get her a gift, and wambam, in bed.” 

Stephen narrowed his eyes at Wong. “You really have a way with words and women.” 

Wong grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Strange. “You have no idea my friend.” 

Strange shook his head. “I don’t want to know.” He turned his attention back to the table. “Flowers and candles…” he muttered. 

Wong sighed, but smiled. “I’ll go find some candles for you. I’m sure there are some, somewhere in this house.” 

Strange nodded. “Thank you...flowers…” He frowned suddenly at a loss for the type of flowers Clea would like… 

Wong watched Strange, amused to see the Sorcerer Supreme losing his cool over the woman he loved. Strange began to pace when Wong whispered loudly. “Get her white roses--she likes white roses.” 

Strange turned around frowning. “But roses are so...earth…” 

Wong sighed. “Not to her they aren't. Remember when you gave her a single white rose not long after she arrived, when you were trying to be charming, but instead came off as creepy.” 

Strange looked affronted. “I never come off as creepy.” 

Wong snorted. “Trust me, she likes roses.” 

Strange nodded with a smile. “I know just the rose, a Rose Boule de Neige! I’ll be right back.” 

With that, Strange opened a portal and jumped through. 

Wong shook his head. “That man would lose his head if not for me.” He started to turn and walk away, but instead turned quickly around and moved the table and the chairs around before he swiftly left the room. 

* 

Strange returned with a bright smile, his arms filled to overflowing with Rose Boule de Neige roses. His smile quickly transformed into a frown. He had the roses, but no vase. He looked around in a panic for a moment trying to figure out what to do when he rolled his eyes at himself. He opened a small portal, balancing the bundle of roses in one arm while he stuck his other hand inside the portal... 

* 

A young salesclerk named Nancy was standing behind the counter at Baccarat’s flagship store in New York. It was late in the evening and they were going to be closing soon, then she could go home and sleep. Nancy was tired. It had been a very long day and the dim lighting used in the store to help the crystals sparkle more fully was really beginning to bother her eyes. She was alone out front at the moment while her co-worker Shelley had stepped into the back to grab the cleaning supplies and the vacuum. In just a few minutes she could lock the doors and they could start getting ready to leave. 

She took her glasses off to rub the bridge of her nose when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She frowned turning toward what looked like a small circle of light, like a spinning firework. Nancy gasped taking a step back, shoving her glasses onto her face crookedly, but she squealed when a hand shot out of the circle, felt around on the display of vases before grabbing one of the vases and disappearing back into the hole in the...air. 

Nancy’s heart beat fast, blood draining from her face as just as suddenly the fiery hole had appeared, it disappeared. She wobbled a bit, grabbing the side of the display case in front of her. She really was tired. She had just started to think she had been hallucinating when another sparkling hole opened up, this time at another display that held crystal candle holders. She watched in shock as a hand--she was fairly sure it was the same hand--popped through the hole and grabbed four candleholders. This was followed by the hand coming back once more to drop a stack of bills on the same shelf followed by the head of a man with rather handsome and distinguished features, poke through the portal. 

The head turned toward her. “Sorry about that! Thank you!” the man said with a smile, disappearing back into the hole. 

Nancy stood there staring at the shelf before she collapsed. 

Shelley came through the back holding the bucket of cleaning supplies while tugging the vacuum. “Hey Nancy, did you lock the do…” Shelly looked around. “Nancy?” She set the cleaning supplies down and walked further into the room to finally see Nancy lying on the floor groaning. 

* 

Strange quickly arranged the roses in the vase having cast a minor spell on them to preserve their freshness. It was a minor time spell that created a bubble around the roses, but did not affect one's ability to touch or smell them. Once he had the roses arranged, the crystal candle holders in place simply waiting for candles, Strange started to pace while bending his thought to considering dinner. 

He wanted something romantic, beautiful as well as tasty for dinner. He had thought about going to Vanaheim, then there was the option of several dimensions that had very good food...but Strange wasn’t sure what do, where to go...He started to pace again trying to remember every food that Clea had ever expressed delight in just as Wong returned with candles and candle holders. Wong stopped in the doorway when he saw the crystal candle holders. He frowned, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. 

He watched Strange pace again for a few moments before he sighed and gave in to ask what the problem was. “All right--what now?” 

Stephen stopped pacing and looked at Wong. “I can’t decide on food!” 

Wong frowned at Stephen like the man had asked the most ridiculous question in the universe. “Pizza.” 

Strange opened his mouth, closed it, then said. “Pizza?” 

Wong nodded. “Yes, pizza. Did you forget how much she loves pizza? I bet she hasn’t had any since she left. You should get her a cheesed up meat lovers. She would love that and some Tempranillo to go with it and some garlic bread sticks.” 

Strange frowned. “But, pizza isn’t very romantic. I was trying to think of something like...oysters or filet mignon.” 

Wong sighed. “You are overthinking this again. This is Clea, you know how much she likes everything Earth and earthling.” 

Strange frowned rubbing his fingers over his mustache. “But pizza is so...boring.” 

Wong sighed as he walked over to put the candles he had brought with him into the candle holders while he spoke. “It’s boring to you because you are from Earth and, granted, Clea studied here with you, but how much did she actually get to go out and explore? Not a lot, but the few things she did get to experience she loved. She loves pizze, roses, beer, popcorn, ice cream. You should definitely get her some ice cream for dessert.” 

Stephen’s brow creased in thought. “Ice cream, really? Why do you know all this stuff and I don’t?” 

Wong sighed and tilted his head forward slightly. “Stephen, you know it too. You are just trying too hard to impress her instead of focusing on what Clea likes. Calm down, relax, stop fighting, and just let yourself go...then you’ll remember everything that Clea likes, everything she likes about you.” Wong smiled. “Now, I gotta go, there are Beyonce tickets going on sale for a concert in six months and I plan to be the first in line. Have fun.” Wong smiled and walked out of the room. 

Strange frowned, muttering to himself. “Pizza? Jay’s Pizza on State Route 29 has good pizza…” 

Stephen opened a portal and stepped through. He returned half an hour later with a large meatlovers pizza, an order of garlic knots, and a quart of rocky road ice cream. 

A quick spell made sure everything would stay hot--or cold, depending--as he quickly opened tiny portals all over the room that allowed him to start pulling in plates, silverware, wine, wine glasses, and glass dishes for the ice cream. Once that was finished, Strange lit the candles only to stiffen as it occurred to him he hadn't gotten her a gift! Nothing.. 

“Shit,” Stephen muttered to himself. What could he get her, a woman as powerful as himself, who could get herself probably anything she wanted, who could access the many dimensions and planets with the might of powerful spells... 

Stephen groaned and muttered to himself. “Calm down...think...Clea. You know her, you know her as well as you do yourself, what would she like..?” He closed his eyes, relaxed, and let himself float in the air as he crossed his legs, then rested his hands on his knees. He wasn’t really aware he was doing so, only that he was allowing himself to relax. After a few moments of floating, relaxing, letting his nervousness and excitement at seeing her fade just enough to give him clarity of thought, he knew what to get her. 

Strange continued to float, his eyes closed, but he moved his hands slowly in a series of intricate gestures. As he did so, a small glow began to burn in the space in front of him. His hands moved gracefully as an object began to form, first a long silver chain followed by a sliver of silver that formed itself into a smooth elegant bend of a crescent moon attached to the chain. The moon hung upside down, but nestled in the middle was a stone of milky white mixed with light shades of purple and pink, giving the illusion of a gaseous cloud floating in space. The opal-like stone also contained traces of delicate lines of silver mixed with miniscule particles of diamond dust that caught the light and sparkled. 

Strange opened his eyes, catching the necklace just before it would have fallen, at the same time that he lowered his feet to stand. No sooner was the necklace in his hand than a light lilac color star appeared in the air across the room. The star spun slowly, more intricate designs forming around the edges, slowly forming a circle around the star which quickly expanded until it was large enough that Clea could step through. (She was one of the few people who knew the proper means by which to bypass the many wards that protected the mansion.) 

Stephen swallowed seeing her. They had spoke often during the six months they were apart; he had seen her on numerous occasions, but only through mirrors, the phone (mystically modified, of course), other forms of communication that always seemed to emphasize the distance between them. None of them did her justice like seeing her in person did. Her presence took his breath away. 

She looked beautiful (well, she always looked beautiful he thought), but having her within touching distance only made him realize just exactly how beautiful she was. Her hair, white, like starlight, fell down below her shoulders, curling in soft waves, longer than when he had last seen her in person. She had worn it down tonight--he always like it when she wore her hair down. She was dressed in a wisteria printed dress of long flowing silk that seemed to dance around her figure, hugging her in just the right places to show off her figure underneath. The silk was attached at her shoulders, leaving her arms bare with a long, deep plunge in the front showing an expanse of pale flesh between her breasts, an expanse of flesh his eyes kept caressing, his fingers itching to brush against her skin. He pulled his eyes from her cleavage to her face. She smiled when she saw him, her eyes bright and light blue that glowed under her dark lashes. Stephen felt his heart tighten--as well as other body parts respond to seeing her, in the flesh, after all this time apart. 

“Stephen,” she said softly, her voice sweet and warm in a way that their communications could never quite capture. Her voice was like the song of the universe, the music of the planes. The most beautiful sound in all the worlds to him. 

Strange swallowed again before he spoke. (Only Clea could ever make him this nervous.) “Clea, you look amazing.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut with a soft groan. Amazing? Really? She looked like starlight, she looked like the colors of the universe, the music of magic singing in his veins and the best he could come up with was...amazing? She was more beautiful than all the truly magnificent things he had seen in the galaxy, in all the dimensions, she was truly the most wondrous creature, sublime, enchanting, more beautiful than any goddess...and he had come up with: “Amazing?” He wanted to slap himself in the forehead, though the corner of his cloak patted his cheek in sympathy. Great, Stephen thought, even his cloak knew he sounded like an idiot. 

Clea’s cheeks reddened as she smiled shyly, but she performed a slow spin for Stephen and her dress seemed to move on its own. The dress, Stephen noted, dipped down just as low in the back as the front, showing off the smooth, silky soft skin of her back. Stephen stared, his mouth open...he shook himself slightly to drag his mind away from contemplating her skin, the way she felt under his fingers when he touched her--which he hadn’t done in months--both of them busy with sorcerer business, business that seemed inclined to keep them separated...until this moment and he was wasting it by gawking and talking like he was a guy with his prom date. 

He reached out and Clea placed her hand in his. He brought her hand up to brush his lips across her knuckles. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he said softly before he motioned at the table. “I ah…” 

Clea gasped when she saw the roses. “Oh Stephen!! They’re beautiful!” She rushed over to the table, yanking her hand from his before gathering the roses in her hands in order to bury her nose in them. She closed her eyes in delight. “They are so wonderful!” 

Stephen glowed under her praise. “I have wine and pizza and…” 

Clea stood up straight, turning slowly towards him. “Did you say pizza?” 

Stephen nodded looking slightly unsure for a moment because Clea’s face had become unreadable. If Wong had steered him the wrong way, the man was going to find himself on the tallest mountain on some distant plane...Stephen tried to smile, but his doubts crept into his expression as he continued. “And ice cream…?” 

Clea stared at him, her eyes big. Stephen frowned. “Clea?” 

“I LOVE YOU!!” Clea threw herself at Stephen, barely giving him enough time to catch her. Before he had time to register what was happening Clea covered his mouth with her own. Stephen melted and moaned softly, relaxing as his arms wrapped around her, feeling the way her body fit against his, the softness of her lips, the warm brush of her tongue. He had missed her so much, missed having her in his arms, their late night talks in bed, poring over spellwork together that always ended with them in bed making love late into the morning. He missed everything about her. He opened his mouth to try to tell her just that, but Clea’s tongue slid into his mouth, her tongue caressing his in a slow and intimate dance, chasing away his ability to speak. Stephen held her tight against him, letting the sweet scent of her skin, the perfume of her hair wash over him and surround him. His fingers spread out against the bare skin of her back, his mouth moving over hers. 

Suddenly everything was perfect, just right in his world. 

Clea ran her fingers through his hair, her lips moving from his mouth to follow the line of his jaw to his ear, sending ripples of pleasure through him. When she slowly circled his ear with her tongue, creating a tickling sensation that turned hot, Stephen made a small noise in the back of his throat, a noise that communicated how much he wanted her. Hot blood raced through his body when Clea dragged her tongue down his throat to the collar of his shirt, and heat pooled in his groin in a way that made him hiss. 

She purred heatedly while licking his throat. “Oh Stephen, I’ve missed you so much.” 

Strange whispered back, his voice heavy with emotion, and the first stirrings of lust. “I’ve missed you too my angel.” 

Clea smiled, nibbling her way back to his mouth, catching his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging gently before rubbing her nose against his. Her eyes were hauntingly beautiful as she stared back at him. He only just realized she was working at the ties and latches of his clothing with her long, delicate fingers. 

Clea purred. “I need you Stephen.” 

His first reaction was to almost ask. “What about the pizza?” But luckily his mouth knew when to ignore his brain. Stephen flushed, more blood rushing straight to his groin at her words, a quick tightening in his stomach, his heart beating harder in response to her. He wanted her, wanted her intensely. Suddenly his clothing was too tight. His desire to feel her, to touch her was nearly impossible to control. He kissed her, his mouth moving hungrily over hers just after he hissed. “Clea, my Clea, my angel...” 

She suddenly stepped back and Stephen frowned, wondering if he had erred when she reached up, tugging the sleeves of her dress down her arms. He watched, mesmerized as the dress fell smoothly to the floor, pooling at her feet to leave her nude, completely bare except for the shadows that the candle light provided. His eyes wandered over her pale skin, his groin aching, and his hands itching to hold her. 

The sorceress blushed, a soft seductive smile on her lips. “Stephen…” she purred putting her hands out to him. 

Stephen smiled and with a flick of his hands, he too was naked (though his cloak simply floated over to stand in the corner hovering and waiting.) Clea stepped into his arms and Stephen exhaled softly, feeling the silky warmth of her body against his, having her once more in his arms brought everything in his world together. All the work, the toil, the numerous problems that he and Clea had to attend to for the last six months in their respective dimensions, all the tension and frustration, fell away. All was right. He reached up to cradle the back of her head. His fingers, though still unwilling to obey him completely, flowed through the silk of her hair. His other hand dropped to rest on her hip, pressed against her skin as he kissed her, a deep, erotic kiss that made them both shiver. 

Clea ran her hands down his chest, feeling the play of muscle under his warm, soft skin, her fingers brushing through the hair on his chest. Her hands snaked lower to glide feather touches over his stomach, smiling when she felt him twitch at her touch. These six months had been long and difficult for her as well; being away from him had been torture. (Not to mention dealing with the dangerous natives of the dark dimension.) But now she was here and she didn’t want to waste a moment of her time with Stephen. Clea brushed herself against his shaft, feeling the hardness of his erection press against her. With one hand she caressed him, rewarded by the deep moan Stephen made at her touch. She wrapped her hand around him, stroking tenderly. She wanted him so much; all these months without him had been so painful, so agonizing to be so close yet so far away. 

Stephen moved his lips from hers to run his tongue along her throat, tasting the sweetness of her skin. His teeth brushed against her pulse while at the same time their combined magic gently lifted and tilted them until they were both slowly floating, turning horizontally in the air as if they were in outer space, weightless in the confines of the room. Their bodies spun gently, their arms wrapped around each other. 

Stephen kissed down her throat to the tops of her breasts and his lips brushing gently across her smooth skin, feeling the swell of her breasts with his lips. With one hand, Stephen pulled her body to him while his other hand traveled up her side, losing himself in the feel of her skin on the tips of his fingers, the smooth curves of her body. The tremors in his fingers and hands seemed to calm only when in contact with Clea, his wondrous sorceress. Stephen dragged his tongue lower until he saw the sweet, dark pink of her nipple, hard and tight, waiting for him to tease. 

He smiled and dragged his tongue over her nipple. Clea moaned, arching her back and encouraging Stephen further. He smiled and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking softly, flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh. He closed his eyes when she moaned again, her fingers pressing into his skin. He switched his attention from one breast to the other, sucking tenderly on her sensitive nipples, biting the side of her breast carefully before pushing himself lower to lick the underside of one breast and dragging his tongue up to flick her nipple before doing the same to her other breast. 

Clea moaned with pleasure as his lips brushed her nipples, sending agonizing sweet ripples of pleasure through her body. She shivered with pleasure when his hot breath brushed against her skin. His tongue was warm and soft as he sucked on her nipple, leaving a faint trail of saliva on her skin that only intensified the sensation which he sucked on the other nipple. Clea shuddered in delight; the warmth of his breath and tongue, mixed with the cool sensation of drying saliva on her skin made her ache and her clitoris swell with need. Stephen’s tongue circling her nipples caused her skin to goosebump. Clea arched backwards, her limber form bending into her magical lover. She needed him to touch her, stroke between her legs before she spontaneously combusted; she was sure it would happen if he didn’t simply touch her. 

Stephen kissed his way down the curve of her body, his lips brushing over her stomach and along her hip bone, his fingers dragging along her skin, all thoughts of gifts and food forgotten as he floated down lower, exploding the slopes and contours of Clea’s body with his lips and tongue and fingers. His kisses and licks made their way down between her legs and along the sensitive, delicate flesh of her inner thighs. 

Clea opened her legs for him and Stephen floated down between them while they slowly rotated in a circle above the table. Stephen pressed his teeth against the smooth skin of her inner thigh before brushing his nose and lips against her sex, breathing deeply of her scent. He tugged her closer, smiling at the tickle of white curling hair at the apex of her sex. He brushed his lips and cheek against her, playfulling tugging at the curling hair, teasing her with his breath. 

Clea moaned, reaching down to brush her fingers through his hair while the magic twisted them through the air, making their bodies rotate slowly. She looked down at him and ran her tongue over her lower lip slowly. Stephen smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling at the same time to blew warm breath gently against her sex. Clea shivered with want and pleasure, making Stephen smile. Stephen opened his mouth wide to drag the flat of his tongue against her, moving slowly over her clitoris in one long lick. Clea moaned in a loud and husky tone, drawing her fingers into fists in his hair while tugging him closer. The feel of his tongue, so wet, soft and warm against her had her shivering. The lick didn’t relieve the ache in her body; in fact, he was only making it worse. She whimpered, needing him to relieve her. Clea looked down at him only to see Stephen smirking just a little before he pressed his tongue more firmly against her, flicking the tip of his tongue across her. Clea gasped louder. 

Stephen smiled, feeling her body tense, feeling the warm build up as she thrust toward his tongue and lips, her excitement building as Stephen groaned against her. He wrapped his arms around her hips and rear, holding her to him while he sucked and licked at her, losing himself in pleasuring her. His shaft became painfully hard, but he didn’t want to stop until he tasted her orgasm. He needed to taste her pleasure. He had missed her so much, missed their nights wrapped in each others arms, legs twisted together while they whispered around magic. Stephen groaned and buried his mouth against her sex, his tongue moving in slow, intricate circles against her clitoris. He could feel the building tension in her until he felt the break in her body and heard the sweet sound of Clea’s ecstatic cries as her orgasm flooded her. 

Clea gasped deep breaths; the sensation of her lover’s tongue mixed with the brush of his whispers against her skin was an erotic combination that quickly turned her gasping into a loud moan of release. A bright burst of white light blinded her, a liquid warmth spread throughout her body, made her flesh become extra sensitive. Every time he licked her, every time Stephen pressed his fingers into her skin, holding her tight against his mouth, every time she felt the erotic tickle of his facial hair against her sex, Clea wanted to cry out with pleasure. She arched further, groaning his name when another climax rippled through her, her fingers tugging harder against his dark hair. 

Stephen smiled and wrapped her legs around his shoulders while they spun, his tongue moving over her in slow, deep licks. He loved the feel of her thighs against his cheeks, the way she twisted and pulled his hair while he made her feel good. It was all he ever wanted. He groaned, tasting her, and that sensation only made him lick her more vigorously and suck harder, alternating with his tongue between flicking across her clitoris and long, thrusting licks, losing himself in her flavor, her scent, his Clea, his dark dimension angel. 

They spun closer to the table and Clea used her hands to grab the side of the table and push them off, altering their spin, turning them from horizontal to vertical. Now it looked a great deal like Clea was sitting front ways on Strange’s shoulder’s. Stephen grinned looking up at her, his hands moving to cup her rear, pushing her up a little. 

“Hey angel,” he whispered with a look up at her adoring features. 

Clea giggled, brushing back his dark hair, reaching to brush the white at his temples. She pushed herself free from him and Stephen frowned, reaching for her. Clea giggled again, coming close enough to shove him back,with her fingertips against his chest, but it was enough to force Stephen onto his back. Just before he began to right himself, Clea pushed herself closer to float over him. 

She smiled and dragged her hands along his chest, her gaze hungry. 

Stephen watched her while he floated on his back, waiting eagerly for her to decide what she wanted, which way she wanted him. Clea licked her lips, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled herself along his body, then quickly she wrapped her legs around him at the same time she lowered herself down on his erection. 

Stephen groaned, reaching up to grab her waist, holding her down on him, feeling the heels of her feet press against his back when she tightened her hold with her legs, their bodies coming together, connected with him buried deep inside her, surrounded by her. Stephen inhaled sharply with fulfilled pleasure. She felt so good, hot, wet, slick, his Clea. 

Clea moaned and bit her bottom lip. The feeling of her Terran sorcerer filing her made ripples run through her again. He was so hard and she simply needed him so much. She just wanted him to fuck her, to feel him pounding against her, his erection thrusting hard...she squeezed him inside her, her need overwhelming. Clea thrust her pelvis, grinding against him as her hands on his chest convulsed. 

“Oh Stephen! Oh please!” 

Clea held onto his shoulders and thrust against him. “Oh Stephen.” 

Stephen whispered heavily. “Clea...my Clea…” 

Strange moaned, arching back while they floated and Clea began to thrust hard, rolling her hips, thrusting against him. Her hands pressed against his chest as she struggled to pull him as deep into her as possible. He groaned louder, thrusting back. Clea dropped down to wrap her arms tight around him, pressing her mouth to his while together they thrust against each other and rolled, their bodies spinning as they made love in the air. 

They slowly rotated until Stephen was on over her. He arched his pelvis into her, causing Clea’s muscles to stiffen. Her hands pressed into his back when she felt a wave wash over her, a wave of intense pleasure that crashed over her body. Her climax made her body tense for a few seconds followed by a warm burst that had her crying his name out. 

Stephen groaned, burying his face against her throat. Her orgasm rushed over him and he wanted to hold back, to make this moment last forever, but the rush was wet heat combined with the tightening of her muscles around his erection, and his lady’s reaction proved too much even for the sorcerer supreme. Clea’s orgasm drew out his orgasm in a burst of hot and intense pleasure. He hissed, holding on tightly to her; together they shared their orgasms, floating slowly around the room, tightly intertwined, their bodies spinning in a slow circle of intimate warmth. 

* 

Clea giggled holding up her slice of pizza to take a huge bite. She was still naked, lying on his cloak on the floor next to the table. She grinned, chewing happily on her bite, her blue eyes dancing with happiness. Stephen watched her with a goofy smile highlighting his features. 

Clea giggled, her mouth still full of pizza, noticing the way he was watching her. “What?” 

“You are just so cute,” he said softly while tracing her bare arm with his fingers. 

She giggled again. “Cute is not something a dark sorcerer is usually called.” 

Stephen shrugged. “Maybe that should change, because you are definitely cute.” 

Clea snuggled closer and Stephen wrapped his arms tighter around her. She held the slice of pizza up for him to take a bite from before she took another. “Next time you should come visit me,” she said softly around her bite. “Though I doubt I would have anything as good as this.” She gestured with the pizza. “Or the roses, and I can’t wait for the ice cream. I can’t believe you remembered all of the things I liked.” 

Strange frowned glancing up to see the painting glowering down at him. He made a face at the painting before he reached out into nothingness to pull out the necklace he had created for her. 

“I wanted to give you this too,” he said softly. 

Clea blinked, nearly dropping her slice of pizza. “Oh Stephen!” 

She kissed him. 

Stephen grinned wrapping himself around her in pure happiness. 

* 

The following day Wong came into the small alcove of a room looking to take the table back to the room where Stephen had snatched it from when he stopped in the doorway. The table was there, and the chairs, the remains of a pizza box, the candles...but as he looked around the room he narrowed his eyes, wrinkled his nose, his eyes darting about, something was...wrong. He saw something against the painting, a small...stain? As Wong walked closer trying to figure out what he was seeing on the painting, which hovered several feet off the ground, the realization hit Wong and he made a face hopping back several steps. 

He shook his head in disgust. “Sorcerers.” 

He stomped out of the room yelling loudly. “I need an apprentice to do some major sanitation cleaning!!!” Then he muttered under his breath. “Don’t think I won’t bring this up Strange.” He chuckled just imagining the look of embarrassment on Stephen Strange’s face.


End file.
